Childish
by Keyte
Summary: Drabble - There were some times, Kanda mused, that Lavi was completely, absolutely, and irrevocably childish. LaviKanda


**Kiete: **Yeah. Another one.

**210. **Um, yeah. I know I'm churning out more drabbles than I am actual writing, but just you wait. I'm working on Beware of Dog, after not doing _squat _for a few [jeez..] months.. so yeah. I'll try to get a chapter up sometime this weekend. I know, I know.. DD:

**211. **This one's a LaviYuu. 3

**212. **Um.. Let's see.. Oh yeah! Gimme suggestions for more drabbles! Or pairings you want! Or sommat like that! I'm always open to suggestions, so I'd be totally up for anything. C:

**_Disclaimer_: Yeah. I still don't own DGM. I still don't really want to. I know that must sound odd to everyone, but really. I don't really want to own DGM. I have my own shit to work on.. ;D**

* * *

** Childish**

There were some times, Kanda mused, that Lavi was completely, absolutely, and _irrevocably _childish.

"Yuu-chan!"

Like right that _very _second.

"Yuu-chan!"

He closed his dark eyes, biting down on the tip of his tongue.

"Y_uu_-chan!"

"Shut the _fuck _up!" The long-haired man snapped finally, turning on his side and squeezing his eyes shut more tightly. It didn't help distract him from the jarring motion of the bed, and his head slipped from the pillow to dangle near the edge of the bed.

From behind him, he could hear the redhead snickering. "Yuu-chan said fu-uck!" He half-sang, and there was suddenly the light brush of fingers running down his bare spine, tracing the bumps of his vertebrae. The detached, unemotional touch was oddly pleasant; he found a gentle shiver shaking his lithe body.

"Yeah? So what if I did?" Kanda half-growled, half-groaned, turning his body so that he was lying on his back. The other's hand was trapped beneath him, and he felt a slight tickle as Lavi wiggled his fingers in an attempt to dislodge him.

The other shrugged, a lock of red hair falling into his eyes. A smile tugged at his lips as he leaned forward, almost touching his nose to the half-awake man's. "You should get up."

"Lavi, it's _Saturday_," the long-haired man said exasperatedly, spine arching as the fingers beneath him pressed into a fairly ticklish spot. The bed began to shake again, and he turned his head sideways to see Lavi bouncing on it, expression pouty. "I want to _sleep_."

But— but, _Yuu-chan_!" the redhead stuck his lower lip out farther in his pout, looking so _childish_ it was hard to tell that he was actually an adult. "I want you to get up!"

"And do _what_?"

"You could always play with me."

Kanda's eyes slid sideways, one of his eyebrows raised. "Only you would be able to say something that dirty without smiling."

Lavi laughed, jarring the bed again and rolling the Japanese man over. His arm hung off the edge of the bed, and so did one of his legs but he didn't say anything. He had found when the redhead was in one of those _childish_ moods that the best answer was to just stay silent. And not move. And _not —_

His train of thought was abruptly broken as the other man pushed him _off the fucking bed_.

"Che. You're such a child."

From his vantage point on the floor, he was still wrapped in blankets, and Lavi's head hung over the side of the bed like he was some sort of deranged house pet. Who needed a dog when they had someone like Lavi?

"Am I, Yuu-chan?" The redhead's grin changed, looking more and more like a smirk, and single-eyed gaze looking less and less _childish_. And it was times like _that _that the long-haired man wondered if someone could be bi-polar and still agreeable. How else was it that the taller man could go from oh-so-childish to oh-so-serious in seconds? "You look like you're asking for something."

Kanda glanced down at his own body, scowling at the way his knees were parted and the way his spine was pressed against the cool floor. "Like hell I'd ask for anything from you."

The other's mouth twisted into a wicked smirk. "You don't have to _ask_, Yuu-chan. I'd play with you _any _time."

The Japanese man's eyes widened as the redhead rolled off the bed, pinning him to the floor. _Definitely _not juvenile.

"You _sure _you don't want to play with me, _Yuu_?" Lavi's breath was hot against his ear, tone low and suggestive. "I'm sure I could find some toys we could use..."

The pinned man quirked an eyebrow, lips twitching at the corners. "Really."

The redhead suddenly began to giggle, rolling his body over and pressing knees into his back faster than he could react. "No, silly! I'd rather jump on you!"

"Che. You are _such _a fucking child."

"Thanks, Yuu-chan."

* * *

So yeah. 3

I'll have another one up sometime later, prolly.

Review. Peace.


End file.
